winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Andros
Andros is the realm of oceans and is thusly connected to all the oceans of other realms within the Magic Dimension. It is also the home of mermaids and tritons. Overview Andros is a planet predominantly covered in water (90% according to the official website) with a few jungle islands that include the island that houses the Omega Portal, Black Island and the Islands of Nadur, Nantros and Guanaco. Many of these islands seem to be volcanic as Black Island, as its name would entail, is covered by volcanic ash, and the Island of Nantros contains a volcano itself. Pirates also encircle these islands, making a few of them into their bases to operate illegally while evading arrest from Andros' royal guards. Abandoned ruins of ancient buildings also rest both above and below the ocean waves which were never explained. In the comic issue Nex's Test, it is revealed that Andros was not always predominantly covered in water. In fact, it used to be the exact opposite sometime during its expansive history, during which half-women, half-serpentine beings called the Melusina roamed the realm in place of the merfolk, who they were at war with. It is unknown what caused the sudden shift in the realm's geography but, as Andros' landmasses shrunk in response to the oceans expanding, the Melusina began going extinct as due to their weakness towards water. As the Melusina were dying out, the merfolk thrived in place of them until one Melusina was left living alone on an island by Season 6. After the events of Nex's Test, the Melusina have become fully extinct''Nex's Test. Society Andros' society is divided into two main ones: a surface society of the inhabitants of dry land and an underwater society of the inhabitants of the sea. Both societies are run by their own monarchies that work in tandem with one another, however, the terrestrial kingdom seems to hold more authority in comparison to its undersea counterpart. The Winx Club Comic Series also reveals that Andros has problems with piracy in many parts of the realm. They have difficulty apprehending the pirates involved, especially since they can never uncover the locations of their hideouts and trade ports. The Surface The inhabitants of dry land include the fairies, humans, and wizards. The kingdom is currently led by King Teredor and Queen Niobe, with their only daughter, Princess Aisha as the heir to the throne. Many nobles also reside in the surface kingdom, one of which include Nabu's family, which is regarded as the richest family on Andros. As Aisha mentioned in her first appearance, the royal family of Andros has always been friendly with the Pixies and visits them at Pixie Village every yearUp To Their Old Trix. The society of the surface kingdom appears to be more conservative and traditional in comparison to most other realms. This can be gleaned from Stella's claims in Season 3, as Aisha responds by claiming that the process of a realm's king and queen publicly announcing a princess' upcoming wedding to a groom that they had chosen and approved of still goes on in some realms; hinting at the fact that the royals of Andros still engage in the tradition. This is later proven in the episode "The Heart and the Sword" where Teredor, Niobe and Nabu's parents arrange a wedding between Aisha and Nabu without either of their consent. Underwater The inhabitants of the undersea kingdom include the sexually dimorphic merfolk: the females being the mermaids and the males being the tritons. They are currently led by Triton King Neptune and Mermaid Queen Ligea, with their children Princess Tressa and Crown Prince Nereus as heirs to the mermaid and triton thrones respectively. Neptune is also the brother of Teredor, the king of the terrestrial kingdom. Tritannus, the younger twin brother of Nereus, was removed from the royal family upon being disowned by Neptune for his attempts at dethroning his family to seize the power of the oceans for himself. Even before then, Nereus was crowned as heir to the triton throne, which acted as the inciting incident for Tritannus to attack during the ceremony. Even if Tritannus had done nothing, he would have remained a prince as Nereus became King of the Oceans. While King Neptune commands an army of tritons, it is the warrior mermaids who are tasked with guarding the Omega Portal. Mermaids also served as royal guards to King Neptune and his family as they attended the Council of Sovereigns being held on Domino. The merfolk have wings (mermaids) or fins (tritons) that allow them to fly, as well as live out of the water. The existence of magical links between Andros and the oceans of all other planets in the Magic Dimension is made as of Season 3 when Aisha had to swim through the oceans of Magix to return to Andros and answer a distress call. According to both Aisha and Tressa, the depth of Andros' oceans does not have a definitive bottom, and Aisha even referred to the Oceans of Andros as the "Heart of All Oceans" when a dimensional shock wave triggered a tidal wave on Magix after Valtor forced opened the Omega Portal. These magical links later become known as Ocean Gates by Season 5; each of which is guarded by a specialized Selkie. Pre-Series A portal between Andros and the Omega Dimension was built long ago and sealed. Before that all the worst criminals of the Magic Dimension used to be sent on the island that later came to be used as the portal of the Omega Dimension, possibly because of its isolation. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Valtor, with the help of the Trix, opened the Omega Portal to escape leaving the portal openThe Princess' Ball. The open portal allowed many criminals to break free of their ice cells in Omega and cause havoc on Andros, and caused the negative energy of the Omega Dimension and the positive energy of Andros to clash with each other, and this would have led to the destruction of both Andros and of the Omega Dimension. The Winx tried to help King Teredor in fighting the criminals and closing the vortex formed at the entrance of the Omega Dimension, and they brought Taboc the Wise, who took part in the creation and sealing of the Omega Portal and who had a scroll where was written a spell to close it. But the winds caused by the negative energy leaving the Omega Dimension carried it away, and Tecna volunteered to do the only thing that was left to do: close it from inside, gaining her Enchantix and becoming trapped in the Omega Dimension in the processOne Last Fluttering of Wings. Later the Winx were able to save her once Bloom gained her incomplete Enchantix on PyrosIn The Snake's Lair. Later, when the Winx first defeated Valtor and he lost all the spells he had stolen, the dark spell he had put on the mermaids was broken, and they all turned back into their original formsWizard's Anger. When Valtor escaped from Lake Roccaluce, he kidnapped the Specialists, with the exception of Helia, and challenged the Winx to go to the Omega Portal and fight him. Bloom finally destroyed him by using her Fairy Dust to extinguishing his Dragon's Flame thereA New Beginning. |-|Season 4= At the end of Season 4, Aisha brought a flower to Andros after the defeat of the Wizards of the Black Circle. She said that the flower was Nabu, who by then had fallen into a coma after draining all his energy to save the Earth Fairies from a trap laid by Ogron. It could also be that the flower was the one on which Ogron wasted the Gift of Darkness instead of allowing the Winx to use it to help NabuIce and Fire. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, King Neptune decided to name his son Nereus as the crown prince and future king of the underwater kingdom of Andros but the ceremony was disrupted by Tritannus, the twin brother of Nereus, who was jealous that he had not been chosen and tried to kill NereusThe Spill. After he was defeated and unmasked by Neptune, Tritannus was sent to the lowest dungeons of the Prison of Andros where he met the Trix, who had been sent there after the events of Season 3. He became good friends with Icy and after pollution from an oil spill on Earth crossed the underwater portal linking its seas to Andros and reached Tritannus, he turned into a monster by absorbing the pollution and along with the Trix escaped from prison. He then used his new powers to turn some of the triton guards of the prison into mutant creatures that obey him, to steal the powers of the Gatekeepers of Earth and Andros and to restore the powers of the Trix. He then decided to steal the powers of all the Gatekeepers to enter the Infinite Ocean and conquer the whole Magic DimensionThe Rise of Tritannus. When his monster form disappeared after he used up all the pollution he had absorbed, he used the powers he had stolen to go to Gardenia on Earth where Darcy hypnotized some criminals into throwing toxic pollution in the sea so that he could absorb them and become powerful again. When the Trix sensed fairy magic there and found out that the Winx restored magic on Earth, he sent his minions to fight Winx but they were defeated and the Winx followed them and found the Trix and Tritannus, resulting in a battle above and below the sea, with Aisha facing her own cousin in battle. When Tritannus began losing his monster form again Aisha recognized him, though he did not recognize her, and he fled with his minions back to Andros. After this, Tritannus started his hunt for Selkies around Andros, since Andros held many Ocean Gates of the Magical Dimension. Only known Selkies he attacked after Lemmy and Phylla were IllirisThe Shimmering Shells, SonnaSecret of the Ruby Reef, Lithia, DesiryeeTrix Tricks, SerenaTest of Courage'' and Nissa, attacking into Solaria, Melody, Linphea, ZenithThe Gem of Empathy and Domino in process and kidnapping Daphne from Magix. He used an underwater ruins of Andros as his hideout. He also turned his mother Queen Ligea and his brother Nereus into mutants to get information about SirenixThe Sirenix Book. After growing some confidence, he faced Neptune and turned him, Tressa and some guards into mutants and absorbed magic from Neptune's sword to see what Aisha and Winx were doing. Winx only visited Andros to find Shimmering Shells to start their quest for Sirenix and Aisha eventually bonded with Lemmy. Tritannus however had already visited cave of Shimmering Shells and used his powers to cause smoke to pollute the area around the cave, which caused Winx to see hallucinations. Aisha broke the spell after realizing that Nabu in her hallucination would never blame Aisha from his death. She woke up Stella, Bloom and Lemmy and together they used their Harmonix powers to clean up the cave and Shimmering Shells lead Winx forward on their quest. After stealing powers of Serena, Tritannus had every Magical Dimension's Selkies' power, enabling him to enter the Infinite Ocean''Sirenix. |-|Season 8= Comics Pre-Series In the very distant past, the geography of Andros was drastically different. Rather than being comprised of mostly oceans, the realm had many more landmasses. During this time, evil half-women, half-serpentine creatures called the Melusina roamed the realm and constantly waged war on the merfolk to reclaim as much territory as they could. However, an event occurred that caused the realm's geography to begin changing strangely. The oceans began expanding, which allowed for the merfolk to expand their own territories and thrive as the Melusina, deathly weak to water, started dying out until only one remained on an island. At some point in the realm's more established history, the constellation of the Mermaid's Tail heralded creatures of darkness known as the Dark Sirens, who would take the current queen and forcibly convert her into one of them. Approximately 1,000 years ago, Queen Limes, the last of Andros' ancient queens, was kidnapped by the Dark Sirens and forcibly converted. Series |-|Season 3= *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 46: Mission to Andros *Issue 47: Pirate Island |-|Season 5= *Issue 109: The Threat of the Atlanteans |-|Season 6= *Issue 131: Nex's Test Locations Winx Club *Cove of the Shimmering Shells *Labyrinth of the Abysses *Omega Portal *Prison of Andros Comics *Andros University *Deep Blue *Island of the Kraken Witches *Royal Astronomical Observatory *Torganis' Research Labs Inhabitants Winx Club *King Teredor *Queen Niobe *Crown Princess Aisha *Nabu (deceased) *Nabu's Father *Nabu's Mother *Taboc *Mermaids **Mermaid Queen Ligea **Princess Tressa **Minor Mermaids *Tritons **Triton King Neptune **Crown Prince Nereus **Tritannus (prior to his banishment) *Roy *Lemmy Comics *Torganis *Helisia *Count Kargan *Herdan *Dark Sirens **Limes **Nazca **Terala **Unla *The Melusina (prior to their extinction) *Lysa *Kraken Witches Trivia *'ἀνδρός (Andrós)' is an alternative form of the Greek word 'ἀνήρ (anḗr)', which means ''man. **It is also the name of an island of the Cyclades Archipelago. *As revealed by the Winx Club Comic Series, Andros is home to many exotic creatures not found anywhere else in the Magic Dimension. **One of these species, the Melusina, is even shown going extinct in Nex's Test. *Andros was the main setting during Season 3 and Season 5. **Coincidentally, both of those season's primary antagonists, Valtor and Tritannus, began terrorizing the Magic Dimension starting from Andros. It is also where they were defeated. *Andros is not the only realm to engage in the tradition of its ruling monarchs selecting their heir's future spouse as both Eraklyon and Domino have been shown to engage in the same tradition. **Sky, sole prince to Eraklyon, was put into an arranged marriage with Diaspro, the Princess of Gems, by his parents, King Erendor and Queen Samara, to help the realm prosper. **After Sky inexplicably broke off his engagement to Bloom, the sole princess of Domino at the time of Magical Adventure, her father, King Oritel, arranged a selection process for her next future husband, which he claims was tradition for Domino's royal family. *Coincidentally, the king and queen of both the realm's royal families have the same amount of letters in their names. **"Teredor" and "Neptune" are both made up of seven letters, while "Niobe" and "Ligea" are both made up of five. Gallery Ligea Full Body S8.png Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (1).png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (1).png Logic Net 808 (2).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Dazzling Blow (1).png Dazzling Blow (2).png Dazzling Blow (3).png Dazzling Blow (4).png Dazzling Blow (5).png Dazzling Blow (6).png Dazzling Blow (7).png Morphix 808 (1).png Morphix 808 (2).png Morphix 808 (3).png Morphix 808 (4).png Morphix 808 (5).png Nex Underwater Attire.png Morphix Barricade 808 (1).png Morphix Barricade 808 (2).png Morphix Barricade 808 (3).png Morphix Punch 808 (1).png Morphix Punch 808 (2).png Morphix Punch 808 (3).png Morphix Punch 808 (4).png Morphix Punch 808 (5).png Morphix Barricade 809 (1).png Morphix Barricade 809 (2).png Morphix Barricade 809 (3).png Light Diamond 809 (1).png Light Diamond 809 (2).png Light Diamond 809 (3).png Lotus Flower 809 (2).png Lotus Flower 809 (3).png Sirenix Protection 809 (1).png Sirenix Protection 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (1).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (4).png Neptune's Sting 809 (1).png Neptune's Sting 809 (2).png Neptune's Sting 809 (3).png Digital Strike 809 (1).png Digital Strike 809 (2).png Digital Strike 809 (3).png Digital Strike 809 (4).png Morphix 809 (1).png Morphix 809 (2).png Morphix 809 (3).png Morphix 809 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (1).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (3).png Cosmix Power 809 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (5).png Cosmix Power 809 (6).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (8).png Cosmix Power 809 (9).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Ligea S8E9.png Portal of Andros.jpg Andros - Season 5.jpg Andros creating portal.jpg 3x04-AndrosPalace.jpg References Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Aisha Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Andros Category:Comics Category:Nabu Category:Tritannus Category:Roy Category:Lemmy